


Space They Cannot Touch

by AviE85



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Rewrite, F/F, Intimacy, Nobody Dies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviE85/pseuds/AviE85
Summary: After spending their first night together, Bea and Allie wake up wrapped in each other.A post love scene rewrite of S4E11 where no one showers, Allie doesn't get hot-shotted and Bea doesn't die.





	Space They Cannot Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> It's been a while huh? I hope everyone has been keeping well and you're all still holed up in the sweet Ballie bubble :)
> 
> I realise that the whole Season 4 trainwreck of an ending occured a while ago now, but if you're like me and your little heart is still bruised over it all, then I hope you enjoy this one shot :)  
> I know that this concept has probably been done to death by now, but it's Ballie so there can never be too many stories about them, right?!
> 
> If you get the time or feel inclined, leave me a comment and let me know what you think, all comments are read, replied to and appreciated :)  
> Unless you're a troll... if you are, I'll ignore you. So just shoosh and go home ;)
> 
> Also! Check out a fellow Aussie girl by the name of Kate Miller Heidke, in particular the song that I "appropriated" the title of this story from. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> Love Avie xxx

 

  
Bea Smith's eyelids peel back slowly at the first glimpse of soft daylight through her blandly coloured, prison issue curtains.  
  
It's a routine she's grown used to over the years, her body waking her from the absolute minimum amount of rest that a person can function on.  
  
It began years ago, when she was still attempting to appease the man who would slap her to the ground if he found the tiniest spec of a shell in his scrambled eggs, or if his toast was soggy or his coffee had cooled to room temperature while he muttered words of disdain through clenched teeth at her as he held her roughly by the collar of her shirt.

  
Since arriving at Wentworth, her reasons for waking painfully early had changed.  
  
  
The coiled up tension that pulls at her insides keeps her on edge, keeps her forever trying to be two steps ahead of everyone else, forever working to present herself as the hardened, impenetrable pillar of strength that the women depend on.

  
But as Bea lets her eyelids fall sleepily once, then twice, she can feel it.  
Something feels different today.  
Her body, usually tense and rigid, feels softer, relaxed.  
 _  
Satiated.  
_  
As her awareness of things begins to grow clearer, she finally remembers the day before.  
Her heart dropped into her stomach and her pulse pounded impossibly loud in her ears as she uttered "That's it, I'm done," she barely heard the gasps and muffled chatter of the women as she crossed the yard, ignoring Kaz Proctor's smug, self-congratulatory grin as she passed.  
She had let the stress and worry that came hand in hand with her relinquished position escape her body in a deep exhalation, daring to allow a slight, gentle smile to curl her lips.

  
The same smile that she finds herself wearing now.

  
It's not her burden anymore.   
The petty squabbles aren't hers to resolve, there will be no more dispensing harsh retribution for stupid, petty shit, no more upholding archaic ideals of perpetuating violence.

  
Bea closes her eyes with quiet satisfaction and sends a deep exhalation toward the ceiling, deciding to treat herself to a sleep-in for the first time in years, until the soft sound of gentle breathing startles her eyes open again.

  
_Allie._

  
The presence of a warm body beside hers causes Bea to jolt within her own skin.   
Her shock and shyness is quickly replaced by affection for the beautiful blonde beside her.   
The moment she realises that Allie is still asleep, Bea carefully rolls onto her side, letting her eyes drag slowly over her tall, slender figure, folded at the knees and waist, doing her best to fit in the narrow bed.  
Allie is on her side and facing Bea, a hand tucked neatly beneath her own cheek, in exactly the same position that Bea remembers her falling asleep in, and Bea can’t help but marvel at how perfectly delicate she looks.  
She smiles bashfully to herself, unable to believe that for a brief moment, she had almost forgotten about this, about the night before.   
  
The blanket is draped across Allie's milky skin in perfect places, maintaining modesty but leaving enough skin on display for Bea to feel a rush of heat hurtle through her veins.  
Light, rhythmic breaths leave her perfect lips, and Bea allows herself to indulge in a wide, smitten smile.

  
  
“Bea,” Allie whispers, jarring the older woman from the adoring little haze that had come over her.

  
“Stop checking me out,” the blonde utters in a breathy whisper, the beginnings of her trademark cheeky smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, somehow aware despite her eyes still being closed.

  
Bea contracts her lips in an effort to suppress her smile. Her efforts fail however, and despite the fact that Allie isn't looking, she still feels the need to hide her euphoric expression behind the edge of the blanket clutched between her fists.

  
"Sorry," she murmurs quietly, her cheeks beginning to warm as her body starts to respond to Allie's naked, alluring presence.

  
"I'm joking," Allie replies with a little giggle so adorable that it makes Bea stifle a delighted chuckle.

  
"You can check me out all you want," she continues in a whisper, her light eyes finally opening, finding Bea's gaze like a magnet.   
  
  
There's a kind of innocent seductiveness in her eyes that implies that touching would be perfectly acceptable too.

  
Bea's eyes dart restlessly across tender, light pink cheeks, along ample, captivating lips, into perfect crystal eyes.   
She _wants_ to touch, the sudden sensation of tingling warmth in her stomach tells her just how much she wants to. But despite the new levels of intimacy they reached the night before, all of this is still so new to Bea.   
She imagines it will take time until she's comfortable with communicating her desires.

  
"Ok," Bea whispers, managing to smile a little despite the nervousness that is beginning to overcome her.

  
Allie's smile widens, as though she's thoroughly enchanted by this soft, pliable side of Bea, so rare in its appearance, she can't help but stare, trying determinedly to drink it all in.

Silence hangs in the air for a quiet moment as they glance at each other, Bea's skittish gaze communicating the nervous energy that's beginning to brew inside of her.

  
"What time is it?" Allie asks eventually, knowing from past experience that Bea will only grow more timid beneath her probing, prolonged stare.

  
"Early," Bea replies quietly. "We've got a while before the count."

  
  
Allie gives a little nod, trying to shift her focus from the exciting prospect that they're both naked with a vast amount of time dangling enticingly before them.

  
"Do you wanna come have a shower with me?" Allie asks, wanting almost immediately to kick herself at the brief widening of Bea's eyes and the way her cheeks immediately flush.

  
"Not like _that_ ," she adds quickly, trying to reclaim some shred of Bea's comfort.

"I mean, we can go to the showers together. But shower separately. In separate stalls," she says, relaxing a little when she sees Bea begin to smile at her nervous ramblings.

  
The answer came to Bea as soon as the question was posed.   
It's no, of _course_ it's no, she wants nothing more than to stay in her cell with Allie for as long as she possibly can, but she thinks she ought to at least appear to give it some thought for fear of seeming too eager.   
  
There's nothing beyond her door that appeals to her in ways that Allie's presence within the confines of her cell does.   
  
Soon, the women will be awake, some of them undoubtedly still focused on the shocking and uncharacteristic fact that she lagged on Tina.   
Bea doubts that Juice and her boys or Tina's crew will let her get away with that one.

She knows she can't stay hidden away forever, that eventually she'll have to face them all.   
But for now, Bea needs this, the calm, the peace and quiet and these juvenile yet wonderfully captivating feelings that Allie's presence encourages within a space that's all hers, a space they cannot touch.   
  
She nibbles the inside of her cheek a little before she shakes her head.

  
"Let's just stay here a while," she whispers, watching as Allie's slightly upturned lips bloom into a genuine smile.  
  
  
Bea can't help but giggle a little at Allie's childlike enthusiasm, her mind torn between wanting to kiss her smiling lips and wanting to draw her in for a gentle embrace.   
She settles on running light fingertips through soft blonde hair, pushing it gently behind the curve of her ear. Allie responds immediately as though she's been dying for some kind of contact, turning her head swiftly to graze her lips against the inside of Bea's palm before her hand retreats and she grasps the blanket within her fist, holding it close to her chest.

  
"How do you feel?" Allie asks after a few gently surveying glances. "About...everything."

  
She wants nothing more than to touch Bea, to give into her all consuming temptations and place her hands anywhere she's permitted to touch, but after months of watching longingly from afar like a lovesick fool, Allie has come to recognise the older woman's telltale cues of apprehension.   
She's _finally_ here, where she has wanted to be all along, witnessing Bea Smith in a way that no one else has been privileged to. The last thing Allie wants is to push too far or ask for too much and be forced to pine from a distance once more.

  
"You had a pretty big day yesterday," Allie observes with a trace of her trademark cheeky grin.

  
Bea allows a light, airy chuckle to pass her lips. "Yeah, I suppose I did."

  
Allie waits patiently for the response that Bea seems to deliberate over as she inhales deeply. The blonde shifts a little to lean on her elbow, her fist resting gently against her cheek as her other hand reaches down and rearranges the blanket, covering more of her skin.

  
"I don't know how I feel yet," Bea murmurs, looking slightly overwhelmed, the small smile she had been wearing dissolving as she begins to chew the inside of her cheek.

  
"There's so much to think about," she says, her eyes focusing on the space between their bodies.

  
When Bea doesn't elaborate, too lost within her own tangled web of thoughts, Allie instinctively reaches out and cups her hand gently against Bea's warm cheek before she herself is aware of what she's doing. The worry that creases Bea's brow is enough to break Allie's self-imposed no touch policy.

  
"Hey," she whispers, stroking her thumb soothingly over tender skin.   
"Can I tell you what I think?"

  
Bea nods, Allie's light, comforting touch pulling her focus away from her thoughts and onto the heat that's beginning to tickle inside her stomach again.

  
"I'm glad you're not Top Dog anymore," Allie whispers. "I mean, you were so good at it. You were hard and tough, but you were fair."

  
Bea wants to scoff at that. Most of the time, she loathes herself for the things she has done.   
She feels as though she has become something despicable, someone akin to Harry.   
She could almost shudder at the comparison.   
It is only since Allie has come into her life that she has begun to soften.   
She can see glimmers of the old Bea again, the woman she was when Debbie was small and her whole Universe.

  
"But I could see what it was doing to you," Allie continues softly, sadness apparent in her cool blue eyes. Bea knows she's referring to the time Allie walked in on her carving painful distractions into her thigh, shame beginning to prod and poke at her insides.

  
"You're far too kind and good-natured for a job like that."

  
Bea does scoff this time. "I'm not," she says firmly, with a shake of her head against her pillow.   
It baffles her how Allie can think such a thing after everything she's done.

  
"Yes, you are," Allie insists, her thumb still making gentle sweeping motions across Bea's skin.   
  
"The things you've done, they don't make you who you are. They're just things you've done."

  
Bea takes a breath, ready to interrupt, ready to argue.   
But Allie refuses to let her as if she already knows what Bea is thinking.

  
"Ok, look," She says flatly.   
  
"I have this belief that we're all products of our environments, we model our behaviours on what we see because that's what we know. Look at your life," Allie says firmly, her voice still quiet in the small cell.   
  
"All you've ever been shown is violence. You _should_ be some scary, unhinged, deranged psycho, but you're not," she says softly and Bea finally manages to meet her light eyes, finding them full of conviction.

"You're so kind and caring, so gentle and just...everything," Allie falters, moving her hand, pressing her palm against Bea's chest, feeling her heart beating firmly beneath her warm skin.

" _This_ , this is what matters, Bea. Not who you pretend to be when you're out there," Allie murmurs with a brief, pointed glance toward the closed door of Bea's cell.

"Not the person you become in order to survive."

  
The simplicity of Allie's gentle touch, like a warm whisper against her skin, sends Bea's pulse into overdrive. She finds her eyes soften as she gazes at Allie and she can feel a wonderful kind of helplessness washing over her own features.   
  
There's _so_ much she wants to say, like how grateful she is that despite knowing the darkest parts of her, Allie is still here, finding light and beauty where Bea herself can only see flaws and mistakes.  
She wants to thank Allie for seeing through the facade and for understanding why it's necessary.   
If words were Bea Smith's strong point, she thinks she might be able to say it all.

  
"I love you," Bea whispers before she can stop or censor herself, her heart alight, fanning flames throughout her whole body.

  
A breath catches in Allie's throat and for a moment, she feels as though the world slows.

  
"Really?" She gasps, her blue eyes searching Bea's with a kind of desperate hope that clenches at Bea's heart because it tells her just how unused to hearing those words that Allie is.   
  
She'd wanted to say it that day in the showers, when Allie stood before her, broken and baring her heart. It caused her genuine, unbearable pain to say what she said instead.

  
"Yes," Bea whispers as they both lean in together, their lips meeting softly.

  
It's brief, but heavy with emotion.  
  
  
"I'm so in love with you," Bea murmurs against Allie's lips, unable to stop herself from leaning in again. Their second kiss blurs into a third, then a fourth, each lingering longer than the last, each kiss more passionate than the one before.

  
"I love you too," Allie breathes against the softness of Bea's mouth, a gasp hitching her breath as Bea parts her lips wider and brushes her tongue against the seam of Allie's full bottom lip.

  
And just like that, Allie's self control runs away from her.

  
There is an eagerness in the way that Bea is kissing her that almost draws tears from her closed eyes.   
All of those sleepless nights locked up in her cell spent wondering if she was wasting her time and efforts chasing something elusive seem so distant and frivolous now.  
  
Before her mind has a chance to catch up, Bea gently presses Allie against the mattress and rolls onto her stomach, perching herself on her elbows as she arches her neck, chasing Allie's mouth with a keenness that takes even Bea herself by surprise.

The night before, Allie had shown Bea what the term making love really meant. Bea had never thought of it that way before.  
She had wanted to reciprocate, to show Allie how grateful she is for her patient yet unrelenting approach and for her gentlility, a stark contrast to the bruising grasps she had been used to from Harry over the years.   
But when Bea's orgasm overtook her, so did a blissful peace, a sense of fulfilment, a feeling of total calm. It washed her away into the most peaceful sleep she's experienced in years.

As Allie slides a warm, keen hand behind Bea's neck, Bea fumbles with the blanket that has become an obstacle between their bodies. When she embarrassingly struggles for what feels like far too long, Allie reaches down to help.   
The very moment Bea lays down on top of Allie, feeling her warm skin and the soft, gentle curves of her body, Bea can't help but sigh and shiver in anticipation.   
  
Allie looks thoroughly delighted and aroused, a slight smirk on her lips as she watches Bea with warm, soft eyes.   
Bea smiles shyly and then presses her mouth against Allie's chest, lightly brushing her lips across Allie's warm skin.   
She flicks her tongue between kisses, taking her time as her lips travel lovingly across Allie's shoulder and over her neck.   
Allie strokes her hands up and down Bea's sides, sighing quietly as she closes her eyes to truly feel it all.   
As Bea closes her lips over Allie's earlobe and sucks gently, Allie's smile quickly fades and she can't help but gasp as her body moves seemingly of it's own accord, pressing upwards into Bea's naked form like the rising ocean tide.

  
"Oh God Bea," she whispers with laboured breath and buries a hand in red curls at the base of Bea's skull, gently holding her there.   
  
Bea seems to understand because she does it again and again, delighting in Allie's breathless squirms beneath her.   
With very little thought, Bea reaches up and lightly drags her fingertips across Allie's breast, feeling the peak tighten under her touch before she instinctively begins to gently massage it within her palm, her mind overloaded with thoughts of how tender it feels in her hand.

  
"That feels so good," Allie breathes and presses a kiss to the curve of Bea's neck, suppressing the deep groan that bubbles in the base of her throat.   
  
  
Bea simply smiles against her skin then gently scrapes her teeth against the soft line of Allie's ear.

  
"Yeah?" Bea whispers.

  
The rush of hot breath and Bea's raspy voice in her ear is enough to stir the fire blazing in Allie's body and she feels herself grow even wetter, just with a simple word.   
Her eyes pop open and she angles Bea's face within her hands, kissing her with a desperate hunger. Bea cannot contain the moan that spills from her and vibrates against Allie's eager mouth.   
The sound only seems to fuel Allie's desire as she grips Bea's body firmly and weaves her legs around Bea's until they're entwined.

Bea has never been this physically close to another human before, totally enveloped by another so their bodies become an indecipherable mess of tangled limbs.   
  
And yet, she wants more.   
  
She wants to get even closer than this.

  
As they reluctantly part for some much needed air, Bea draws back and glances down at Allie, finding her features soft and thick with arousal.   
It's the same look that Bea gazed upon the night before as Allie watched her come. A look that Bea knows she will never forget.  
  
She feels herself swallow hard, momentarily overcome by the intensity in Allie's eyes.   
She bends down and presses her lips to Allie's other earlobe, unable to look her in the eye as she tries to voice her thoughts.

  
"Would it be ok if I touched you?"

  
She didn't think it was possible but Allie swears that she feels herself fall even deeper in love with Bea and the shy innocence she unknowingly exudes.   
She had assumed what all of this was heading toward although never expecting anything from Bea.   
It has always been Allie's resolve to move at a pace that is comfortable for Bea.   
She has become addicted to all of the slight smiles and lingering sideways glances that Allie knows are for her alone.

  
"Yes," she whispers into the air, tightening her arms around Bea, feeling her body begin to tremble.

  
"Are you sure you're ready?"

  
The question needs no thought in Bea's mind.   
However shy and inhibited she had felt about her lack of experience with sex and intimacy, all of that worry melts away as she feels Allie's skin against hers, her gentle hands trailing softly over her body.

  
"It's ok if you're not," Allie continues, guiding her head back gently so their glances can meet once more, knowing that truth is often found in Bea's eyes, betraying the discrepancies between her spoken and non spoken words to only the most attentive of audiences.

  
"I'm happy just being here with you. We don't have to do anything," Allie assures.

  
Bea simply smiles, her heart skipping a beat or two. She knows from the glowing sincerity in Allie's crystal eyes that she means every softly spoken word.

  
"I'm sure."

  
Allie takes another lingering look, studying Bea's eyes for a moment before she gives into her intense desires and then she's pulling Bea down as she surges forward to meet her mouth halfway.   
  
The moment their lips touch, Allie's mouth immediately opens to deepen the kiss and Bea can feel the passion surging through her body. It pushes a warm wave of arousal through her limbs, especially when Allie releases a needy, high pitched moan.   
  
It fills Bea with confidence to experience Allie this way, clinging to her with softly shaking hands, kissing her as though Bea is oxygen and Allie needs her more than anything else.  
  
Bea moves her hands over Allie's body, down her breasts, over her ribs and sides, across the tender terrain of her stomach and soft, shapely hips.   
  
Bea basks in it all, the way Allie bends and folds beneath her touch, her quiet gasps and sighs, the peppering of goosebumps over her skin which Bea likens to braille. She finds herself desperately curious to learn and understand it.   
  
She takes her time, greedily eating up all of Allie's reactions, having completely forgotten about the impending call for the count.   
  
Eventually, when Bea simply cannot wait anymore, she moves her mouth to Allie's earlobe again at the same time her fingers slide between her legs.

  
"Ohh," Allie whispers, her eyelids falling shut for a long moment as her hands still against Bea's neck and the small of her back, temporarily yet totally paralysed by the notion that Bea Smith is touching her this intimately for the very first time.

  
Bea smiles against her neck and begins to move her fingertips carefully against hot, smooth, slippery skin.   
Feeling Allie this warm and wet beneath her touch makes Bea ache and throb between her own legs.

  
"Ohh Bea," Allie whispers, tilting her hips, chasing every teasingly explorative touch of Bea's fingers.

  
Allie's mind is already cloudy with pleasure but she cannot ignore how intuitive Bea is, despite the lack of good sex she's experienced. She seems to know Allie's body, following its cues perfectly, keeping her touch soft and brief.   
As Bea lets her mouth drift down to Allie's chest and she drags her tongue over the peak of her nipple, Allie has to press her eyes shut just to hold onto all of this for just a little longer.   
Simply feeling her tracing gentle shapes over her clit and knowing that it's Bea making her feel this good is enough to send her tumbling into euphoria.   
  
She's _so_ close now, she can feel it building in every last inch of her body, but she isn't ready yet.  
She grasps desperately at Bea, pulling her up to her mouth, kissing her fiercely.  
Bea moans in surprise against Allie's lips as another powerful wave of arousal swells inside of her.

Allie pulls away eventually, her breath strained.  
Bea has to swallow a gasp as her heart pounds heavily in her chest as she glances down at Allie, drinking in her softened blue stare and the light flush on her cheeks, feeling herself becoming intoxicated on the sight.  
Her soft stare gently probes, seemingly asking without words whether all of this is ok, reassuring and encouraging all at once.   
Bea thinks she's never understood so much from simply a stare before Allie came along.   
She smiles shyly, dispelling any doubt from Allie's mind, drawing a small smile to Allie's lips.

Allie bites her bottom lip, her gaze unrelenting. She's not quite sure to ask for what she wants, what she needs to keep this going as long as she possibly can.

  
"Bea, I want you inside me," she murmurs eventually, watching Bea closely as she gasps and her expression betrays the uncertainty she suddenly feels.

  
"But I..." Bea rasps, shaking her head a little. "I don't know what to do."

  
She's defenseless against the blush that rises up her neck and colours her cheeks, shame and embarrassment burning beneath her skin.   
She feels silly for being a woman in her late thirties, knowing so little about sex.   
But Allie refuses to let embarrassment take hold, touching her fingertips to Bea's cheek lightly, very aware of the slowing of Bea's fingers between her legs.

  
"It's alright," Allie says softly. "I'm here with you," she assures.   
  
"I can show you, if you want. But you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

  
The tenderness of Allie's voice and the implication that Bea has the basic luxury of choice in the context of sex for the first time is all Bea needs to make up her mind.   
She swallows the last vestiges of apprehension and manages to smile a little before she leans in and presses her lips softly against Allie's.

  
"Ok," she whispers as she feels her nervousness send slight tremors to her hands again.   
  
"Show me."

  
Allie's body shudders beneath hers as a sharp, quick breath swiftly leaves her perfect lips.

Bea's mouth falls open and her eyes want to drift down between Allie's legs when Allie gently grasps Bea's hand, guiding two of Bea's fingers slowly inside herself.   
But Bea simply cannot miss the look of pure want and pleasure that slackens Allie's features and pulls a long, deep sigh from her lips.   
  
She shows Bea how to move her hand, how to stroke and reach her perfectly and when Bea instinctively curls her fingers, its so good that Allie can't help but moan a little louder than she should.   
As Bea feels the fluttering of scorching hot flesh enveloping her fingers, her blood turns to lava in her veins and her stomach somersaults.   
  
The desperate restlessness in Allie's movements and Allie's sighs and soft moans fuel new levels of courage within Bea and in seemingly no time at all, she's pushing into Allie on her own, coordinating the movements of her hand with her mouth as she drives her tongue into Allie's waiting and hungry mouth.

  
"Oh my God," Allie whispers labouredly against Bea's mouth as her blue eyes close.

  
There's a heat in her body that's rising, like the slow surge of the ocean sliding up the shoreline.   
Bea seems to know how close Allie is because she changes the position of her arm, her palm brushing against her with every gentle, rhythmic thrust of her hand.   
As she feels Allie's insides begin to close around her fingers, Bea pulls back to watch, fire burning pleasantly in her stomach and slightly lower.

  
"Mmm... Bea," Allie moans, her hands suddenly void of strength against Bea's back.

  
Bea wants to say something, to tell Allie how perfectly beautiful she looks below her, that she loves the way Allie is biting her lower lip to stifle her moans, that she wants to kiss the little crease between Allie's frowning brows.   
  
Instead, Bea pushes into her with greater purpose and increased speed, her world tilting with every little moan and groan that catches in Allie's throat.

And too soon, it's all over as Allie comes, drowning her cries of pleasure into the curve of Bea's neck, her body folding upwards like origami, as though Bea is trying to turn her inside out with pleasure.

Bea rests against Allie's chest, listening with wonder to her rapidly beating heart, her fingers still trapped deep inside Allie.   
Her long arms wrap firmly around Bea's body, doing the only thing she can think of to prolong this closeness that Allie has longed for ever since she first laid eyes upon Bea, and desperate to hide the tears that are welling in her light eyes.

  
"I love you, beautiful girl," Bea murmurs and turns her head to press her lips lightly against Allie's flushed skin.   
  
  
Allie can feel the smile on her lips as she kisses her chest and just like that, Allie cannot tame her emotions any longer.   
A sound halfway between an airy laugh and a sob escapes her and she finds her hands against Bea's chiseled jawline, her lips aching to feel Bea's again.

  
"I love you too," Allie whispers, an unfamiliar feeling of pure, perfect happiness warming every breadth of her body.   
  
And then they're kissing; slow, tender, profoundly loving kisses, each blissfully unaware that the rest of the prison is beginning to stir and wake.

  
"Are you ok?" Bea asks softly, concern evident in her features as she watches a single tear roll down Allie's cheek.

  
"I'm great," Allie assures her with a soft smile, encouraging the same in Bea before they each lean in again, their lips meeting gently over and over.

  
They take their time to recover, enjoying the quiet and the calm and the safety of one another's embrace.   
  
Eventually, when Bea finally feels Allie's inner muscles begin to relax, she gently slides her fingers out, her heart leaping unexpectedly within her chest when she hears one last little pleasured moan leave Allie's mouth and Bea just has to bend down and kiss her again.   
Allie slants her hips, her body chasing Bea's touch, her mouth and tongue moving wonderfully against Bea's.   
  
It's the voice on the PA overhead giving the five minute warning for the count that forces them to pull apart, both equally reluctant to do so.

  
"Damn," Allie giggles as she watches Bea begin to dress, a deep blush colouring her perfect skin.   
  
"They reckon we're the criminals in this place, but the real crime is that we can't stay in here and do that all day long," she utters, enjoying the loving glint in Bea's eyes and the shy little smirk that Bea tries to conceal with pursed lips.

  
Bea watches as Allie dresses slowly, trying to hide her growing blush behind the curtain of red brown curls around her face.   
  
Simply the implication that they might stay confined to her cell and make love for the day is enough to spark a blaze beneath Bea's skin, sending tingles down into her underwear.

  
"I know," she rasps in agreement, loving the way Allie's eyes soften and the small smile that curls her ample lips.

  
As she pulls on the last pieces of clothing, Allie moves closer, standing so close that her breasts press into Bea's.   
She reaches a warm, tender hand up to cradle Bea's cheek and Bea relaxes into her touch, her eyes soft and longing, her hands gentle and comforting against the curves of Allie's waist.

Allie reckons that Bea is about to say something from the way she inhales deeply and then parts her lips, but the sounds of the gates scraping open pulls her focus away again, and Allie can see the way her expression changes, as though she's delving back into Top Dog mode, concealing every emotion that may be mistaken for weakness.

  
"We better go," Bea says regretfully, giving Allie's hips a light squeeze before her hands fall to her sides.

  
As Bea stands in front of her cell, her eyes follow the subtle sway in Allie's hips as she crosses the room, rising up to Allie's face as she turns and stops before her own cell.   
Bea knows she's been caught staring when Allie throws her a devilish grin and cheeky wink and it takes all of Bea's power not to smile in return.

Ms Miles calls their names one by one in her usual monotone, each of the women answering where appropriate.   
  
Bea glances over towards Liz, who is smiling knowingly at her, obviously guessing what had happened between her and Allie after she left Bea's cell.   
She gives Bea a look so kind and meaningful that Bea cannot fight her smile anymore and she dips her head just to gain a little composure.

Bea can feel Allie's gaze upon her and it's doing odd things to her. She finds herself actually considering what Allie had said, wanting nothing more than to stay locked up for the remainder of the day, learning more about what her touch can do to Allie's body.   
  
Bea doesn't want to give the impression that she's hiding, or that she's trying to avoid the fallout from the day before.   
  
She knows there will be sideways looks from the women, whispers, maybe even reprisal.   
There will be the inevitable questions from Govenor Bennett who may even campaign to have her reaffirmed as Top Dog.   
Bea wants to groan out loud at that.   
  
If only they all knew what she has shared with Allie behind closed doors, in equipment rooms and in secluded parts of the prison, if only they knew how wonderfully surreal it all feels, no one would dare ask anything of her again, except to simply enjoy the new life and love that she has had the good fortune to find.

  
Fuck it, Bea decides.

  
As Ms Miles stomps away, the authoritative drumming of her shoes against the hard floor resonating through the halls, Bea ignores the looks from the others and finds herself crossing the room, following Allie into her cell as Allie collects her shower bag, unaware of Bea's presence until Bea clears her throat.

  
"Oh hi," Allie says happily, draping her robe over her forearm.   
  
"You ready for that shower now?"

  
Bea swallows hard as she takes another step further into the small cell.

  
"No," she says in her gravelly tone, effectively stopping Allie in her movements.   
  
"Fuck the showers," she shrugs, watching as comprehension strikes Allie and her smile slowly turns notably more mischevious.   
  
She simply stares for a moment, her lips parted and her eyes hot and full of promise before she drops her things onto the closest surface and stands close to Bea again.

  
"Is there something you'd like to do instead?" Allie asks softly as she takes Bea's hands gently within her own.   
  
  
She already knows the answer from the look in Bea's eyes, but she loves Bea Smith far too deeply to make uneducated assumptions.

  
"I'd like you to show me more," Bea stutters, feeling her skin begin to flush again.

  
But as her eyes lock with Allie's, Bea feels her fears fall away.

  
"I want to learn," she rasps, feeling a smile begin to creep across her mouth.

  
  
"Well," Allie says smoothly, barely able to contain her wicked grin and the swirl of excitement in her stomach.   
  
"Step into my classroom, young lady."

  
And with that, Allie wraps one arm around Bea's body, using the other to reach behind her and push the cell door shut then clench at Bea's firm, rounded backside as Bea's delighted, cracked little chuckle is lost against the eagerness of Allie's mouth against hers.

  
"Yes ma'am," Bea manages with a smile between breathless kisses, happy to be pressed between Allie's body and the closed door behind her, as Allie's eager fingers drag down the zipper of her teal hoodie, sending Bea's heart into overdrive yet again.

  
  
T H E  E N D   
  
  


 

  



End file.
